The Power War
by LORT-NAME
Summary: What happens when two worls are mixed? say : Middle earth and Hyrule!
1. Areth

The Power War, The Legend of Hyrule  
  
Prologue: Hyrule  
  
There is a legend of a place called Hyrule. Hyrule is a legend where everyone lived in peace. The weather is so great that every morning is like watching a Dragon being born.  
  
It is sad to hear that it is just a legend, it's a dream land to the legendary people the Hyrulin's but of course in Middle Earth it is a dream land too.  
  
Many say we do not exist but they are wrong, yes they are.  
  
Legend also has it that that there is a hero when a great evil appears that will retrieve a sword called The Master Sword. That evils name was Gannondwarf and the hero's name was Link, all of the hero's name was Link.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Areth  
  
Areth was a young teenage boy about sixteen years of age, he lived with his Mother, and his four older brothers John, sellnem, Jorneg , and Bolnom.  
  
Areth lives in between three countries Gondor, Rohan, and Mordor, the worst.  
  
One day Areth was sword fighting with his brother Bolnom when they saw them riding towards them, marked with the white hand of Sarumon. Not all the Urukhi in Isengard where killed.  
  
Areth and Bolnom froze, they ran into there hut yeling for there Mother.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Areth's mother said "Get your brothers now Areth."  
  
Areth found his brothers. They went through a secret passage way under their table.  
  
They went quickly through the passage until they reached the end of the tunnel.  
  
They moved a boulder out of the way. They crawled through the passage way as quickly as they could.  
  
Then they heard them, breathing hard, pounding the ground as it took every step.  
  
Areth couldn't move a inch, standing there right in front of them was a Cave Troll, two Cave Trolls!  
  
Every one of them, even the Trolls weren't moving.  
  
Long moments past, then other foot steps they could be heard, then they stopped.  
  
''Can you smell anything Methron.'' a Growly voice said.  
  
''Yes man and Troll flesh.'' another said.  
  
''What! Man and Trolls. Shall I move them out.'' a greedy voice replied.  
  
''Yes, we will kill the men and take the Trolls.'' the second voice said.  
  
''Urukhi, and Trolls! Great, we're as good as dead. "John said.  
  
''What, Urukhi in our home.'' one of the Trolls said in a tired sleepy voice.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Fleeing Urukhi  
  
''We my brother shall kill many of them before we are taken.'' other Troll said to his brother.  
  
"What about them gorlesh, they look tasty but it is too bad I already ate.'' the other Troll said.  
  
''Well I guess we have to protect them for now." Gorlesh said.  
  
The Urukhi came around the corner, already ready for battle. The Orc archers fired there arrows.  
  
The Trolls blocked the arrows and charged. The Urukhi attacked.  
  
The battle had moved out of the caves into the wide grassy field. The trolls were very lucky that it was a cloudy day.  
  
The Urukhi attack was hard and swift. The Trolls had covered Areth's family by laying on top of them pretending to be dead. When the Trolls had finnaly gotten off of them Areth said  
  
"It's nice to smell fresh air."  
  
"Are you trying to start something kid Because I'm a lot bigger than you." Gorlesh said.  
  
"No." Areth said in a small voice.  
  
"That's better." said Gorlesh.  
  
"Shut up Areth." Jorneg said.  
  
Then they saw them again, but this time they had set up camp, the Urukhi.  
  
All of them turned when they heard horses, at first they thought it was more Urukhi, but it was not.  
  
There before them, riding towards them, were The Riders of Rohan.  
  
Not all of them but enough to kill all the Urukhi.  
  
The Urukhi saw them, they were like a cat running from a dog they just ran not looking back just going as fast as they could.  
  
When the Riders of Rohan reached them all the Urukhi had gone.  
  
''Let your prisenors go, you foul Trolls.'' The captain said.  
  
''Um were not their prisinors." Areth said.  
  
"What? This is no joke young master." said the Captain  
  
The Riders of Rohan took them to Edoras the great city of Rohan  
  
The Young King of Rohan gave them food, drink, and a place to sleep.  
  
Four days after they got to Rohan, They left for Gondor. They were heading straight for Minas Tirith it's self.  
  
When they got to Minas Tirith they were greeted by a Dwarf named Gimli, and by an Elf named Legolas.  
  
Gimli seemed very jealous over Legolas getting all the attention, Areth had to laugh at Gimli for that.  
  
They brought them to a room in the castle. Legolas told them not to tell anyone about them letting them stay in this room.  
  
"Why?" asked Areth.  
  
"Because only Royalty is allowed in here." Legolas replied.  
  
Many days past before Areth's family was able to meet The King Of Gondor, Areth was not able to go because his mother did not let him  
  
One day while Areth's Mother and his Brothers went somewhere, without him, Areth was walking down a hall, when he saw two men, both had brown shoulder length hair, one of them was wearing clothing like a King.  
  
"He must be King Aragorn and his Steward" Areth thought.  
  
"What's your name little one, I have not seen you around here before." King Aragorn said.  
  
"My name is Areth, my Lord." Areth Said.  
  
" I swear I have heard that name before." Faromir leaned in to say to Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn spoke, "I am King Aragorn and this is my Steward, Faromir"  
  
"You must be the one who laughed at Lord Gimli. He was complaining about you." Faromir said.  
  
"Yes that was me" Areth said. Faromir smiled at Aragorn.  
  
"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you however, we must go now. You are welcome to visit anytime." Faromir said.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Learning of The Truth  
  
Faromir and Areth had gottan very close, every day Faromir Toght Areth how to sword fight much bette, Legolas Had improved Areths aim with a bow so much that Gimli was now cumplaning about that to.   
  
On a friday afternoon, King Aragorn, Faromir, Legolas, Gimli ,and Areth were hunting when they were attacked by a band of Orcs! They killed them easly.  
  
Legolas thought it would be smart to return to Minas Tirith but knowing King Aragorn they did not return until they got something.  
  
Later that day Legolas told Areth about The Legend of Hyrule, Areth thought it would be cool if it was real.  
  
One day all the lords and stwards were somend to a meeting in the council room.  
  
Areth had been given a key to Faromir's room, Faromir had told him not to use it unles He is with Areth.  
  
But of course Areth wanted to see Faromir's room so bad.  
  
So Areth used the key there he found a lage portade of The man that was in the portrade in his old hut the man that Areth's Mother said was his Father!  
  
Areth Saw a old jurnal on the book shelf, the name on it was Boromir!  
  
Areth took the jurnal he hid it in an old box that Faromir had given him.  
  
Over the next month Areth read the jurnal that had the name Boromir on it, he learned a lot about Faromir he never knew and he also found out the truth about his Father!  
  
"Mother, John, Bolnom, Sellnem, Jorneg!" Areth called for his family but no on answerd.  
  
Faromir walked in to the room "Whats Wrong." He asked Areth.  
  
"Nothing nothing atall" said Areth.  
  
"Are you shure Areth." said Faromir.  
  
"Yes yes I'm fine" Areth replied.  
  
Faromir left the room to leave Areth alone for a wile.  
  
Over the next coupel of months Areth told no one about what he had learned in the jurnal,until one day he met a girl named Emely.  
  
Areth shared his thoughts with Emenly, they had become very good freinds.  
  
Areth was walking down the hall one day with Emely, when they ran into King Aragorn,  
  
"Emely your Mother has been looking for you all over" King Aragorn said.  
  
Areth turned to Emely and said "I thought you live with your father in Rohan"  
  
"Well she does live with her father but in Gondor, but she lives with her Mother too" King Aragorn said.  
  
Areth was cunfused.  
  
"She is my daughter" said King Argorn.  
  
"Your the Princess of Gondor "Areth said.  
  
"Um yes" Emely said.  
  
"Ok I really wasn't ready for that one" Areth thought to himself.  
  
"Well I will see layter Areth" Emely said.  
  
Areth had told Emely not to tell anyone about his Father, but of course she lied.  
  
Faromir came to bring Areth hunting with him one day, Areth went with Faromir as always.  
  
Faromir brought Boromir up, Then Faromir asked Areth.  
  
Areth tlold him everything, Areth even gave Faromir the jurnal back.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four :A Great Attack 


	2. A great battle

ATHOURES NOTE: there may be another fan fiction that continues this one but i'm not sure yet!

**red **Areths thoughts

**blue **Emely's thoughts

**Green **explains what the heck is going on

_Grey _song lyrics

Songs include By Myself(Linkin park)

The Power War, The legends of Hyrule

Proluge: Hyrule

There is a legend of a place called Hyrule,Hyrule is a legend where everybody lived in peace, the wether is so great that every morning is like watching a Dragon being born.  
It is sad to hear that it is just a legend, it's a dream land to the legendary people the Hyrulins but of course in Middle Eath it is a dream land too.  
Many say we do not exist but they are wrong, yes they are.  
Legend also has it that that there is a hero when a great evil appears that will retrieve a sword called The Master Sword. That evils name was Gannondwarf and the hero's name was Link, all of the hero's name was Link.

Chapter one: Areth

Areth was a young teenage boy about sixteen years of age, he lived with his Mother,and his four older brothers John, sellnem, Jorneg, and Bolnom.  
Areth lives in beatween three countries Gondor, Rohan, and Mordor, the worst.  
Areth is terrible with a bow, but that dosn't matter to him.  
One day Areth was sword fighting with his brother Bolnom when they saw them riding towards them, marked with the white hand of Sarumon. Not all the Urukhi in Isengard where killed.  
Areth and Bolnom froze, they ran into there hut yelling for there Mother.  
"Oh my god." Areth's mother said "Get your brothers now Areth!"  
Areth found his brothers. They went through a secret passage way under their table.  
They went quickly through the passage until they reached the end of the tunnel.  
They moved a boulder out of the way. They crawled through the passage way as quickly as they could.  
Then they heard them, breathing hard, pounding the ground as it took every step.  
Areth couldn't move a inch, standing there right in front of them was a Cave Troll, two Cave Trolls!  
Every one of them, even the Trolls weren't moving.  
Long moments past, then other foot steps they could be heard, then they stopped.  
''Can you smell anything Methron.'' a Growly voice said.  
''Yes man and Troll flesh.'' another said.  
''What! Man and Trolls. Shall I move them out.'' a greedy voice replied.  
''Yes, we will kill the men and take the Trolls.'' the second voice said.  
''Urukhi, and Trolls! Great, we're as good as dead. "John said.  
''What, Urukhi in our home.'' one of the Trolls said in a tired sleepy voice.

Chapter two: Fleeing Uruk-hai

''We my brother shall kill many of them before we are taken.'' other Troll said to his brother.  
"What about them gorlesh, they look tasty but it is too bad I already ate.'' the other Troll said.  
''Well I guess we have to protect them for now." Gorlesh said.  
The Uruk-hai came around the corner, already ready for battle. The Orc archers fired there arrows.  
The Trolls blocked the arrows and charged. The Uruk-hai attacked.  
The battle had moved out of the caves into the wide grassy field. The trolls were very lucky that it was a cloudy day.  
The Uruk-hai attack was hard and swift. The Trolls had covered Areth's family by laying on top of them pretending to be dead. When the Trolls had finally gotten off of them Areth said   
"It's nice to smell fresh air."  
"Are you trying to start something kid? Because I'm a lot bigger than you." Gorlesh said.  
"No." Areth said in a small voice.  
"That's better." said Gorlesh.  
"Shut up Areth." Jorneg said.  
Then they saw them again, but this time they had set up camp, the Urukhi.  
All of them turned when they heard horses, at first they thought it was more Uruk-hai, but it wasn't

There before them, riding towards them, were The Riders of Rohan.  
Not all of them but enough to kill all the Urukhi.  
The Urukhi saw them, they were like a cat running from a dog they just ran not looking back just going as fast as they could.  
When the Riders of Rohan reached them all the Urukhi had gone.  
''Let your prisoners go, you foul Trolls.'' The captain said.  
''Um were not their prisoners." Areth said.  
"What? This is no joke young master." said the Captain

The Riders of Rohan took them to Edoras the great city of Rohan

The Young King of Rohan gave them food, drink, and a place to sleep.  
Four days after they got to Rohan, They left for Gondor. They were heading straight for Minas Tirith it's self.  
When they got to Minas Tirith they were greeted by a Dwarf named Gimli, and by a Elf named Legolas.  
Gimli seemed very jealous over Legolas getting all the attention, Areth had to laugh at Gimli for that.  
They brought them to a room in the castle. Legolas told them not to tell anyone about them letting them stay in this room.  
"Why?" asked Areth.  
"Because only Royalty are allowed in here." Legolas replied.

Many days past before Areth's family was able to meet The King Of Gondor, Areth was not able to go because his mother did not let him

One day Areth's Mother, and his Brothers went somewhere without him.  
Areth walked down a hall when he saw two men both of the men had brown shoulder length hair, one of them was wearing clothes like a King.  
"He must be King Aragorn and his steward" Areth thought.  
"What's your name little one, I have not seen you around here before." King Aragorn said.  
"My name is Areth my Lord." Areth Said.  
" I swear I have heard that name before." the other man said.  
"I am King Aragorn, and this is my steward Faromir "said King Aragorn.  
"You must be the one who laughed at Lord Gimli. He was complaining about you." Faromir said.  
"Yes that's me" Areth said.  
"Well we must go now. Come and see me some time." Faromir said.

Chapter three: Learning of The Truth

Faromir and Areth had gotten very close, every day Faromir Taught Areth how to sword fight much better, Legolas Had improved Areth's Aim with a bow so much that Gimli was now complaining about that to.  
On a Friday afternoon, King Aragorn, Faromir, Legolas, Gimli, and Areth were hunting when they were attacked by a band of Orcs! They killed them easily.  
Legolas thought it would be smart to return to Minas Tirith but knowing King Aragorn they did not return until they got something.  
Later that day Legolas told Areth about The Legend of Hyrule, Areth thought it would be cool if it was real.  
One day all the lords and stewards were summand to a meeting in the council room.  
Areth had been given a key to Faromir's room, Faromir had told him not to use it unless He is with Areth.  
But of course Areth wanted to see Faromir's room so bad.  
So Areth used the key there he found a large picture of The man that was in the portrayed in his old hut the man that Areth's Mother said was his Father!  
Areth Saw a old journal on the book shelf, the name on it was Boromir!  
Areth took the journal he hid it in a old box that Faromir had given him.

Over the next month Areth read the journal that had the name Boromir on it, he learned a lot about Faromir he never knew ,and he also found out the truth about his Father!

"Mother, John, Bolnom, Sellnem, Jorneg!" Areth called for his family but no on answered.  
Faromir walked in to the room "What's Wrong." He asked Areth.  
"Nothing, nothing at all" said Areth.  
"Are you sure Areth." said Faromir.  
"Yes, yes I'm fine" Areth replied.  
Faromir left the room to leave Areth alone for a while.  
Over the next couple of months Areth told no one about what he had learned in the journal, until one day he met a girl named Emely.  
Areth shared his thoughts with Emely, they had become very good friends.  
Areth was walking down the hall one day with Emely, when they ran into King Aragorn,  
"Emely your Mother has been looking for you all over" King Aragorn said.  
Areth turned to Emely and said "I thought you live with your father in Rohan"  
"Well she does live with her father but in Gondor, but she lives with her Mother too" King Aragorn said.  
Areth was confused.  
"She is my daughter" said King Aragorn.  
"Your the Princess of Gondor" Areth said.  
"Um yes" Emely said.  
"Ok I really wasn't ready for that one" Areth thought to himself.  
"Well, I will see later Areth" Emely said.

Areth had told Emely not to tell anyone about his Father, but of course she lied.

Faromir came to bring Areth hunting with him one day, Areth went with Faromir as always.  
Faromir brought Boromir up, then Faromir asked Areth.  
Areth told him everything, Areth even gave Faromir the journal back.

Chapter four: A great Battle

Areth walked through the courtyard of the great castle of Gondor. It was raining hard on Areth's face, but he didn't car, he had other things on his mind. Areth did not care what kind of weather hit him at that moment. All Areth cared about was Princess Emely. Areth had not seen Emely in a week. Areth walked past Lord Elner of Rohan, through the guards at the end of the courtyard. Still not caring about the rain. Then he started to sing.

As the sun goes down the moon comes up. As day fades away creatures come to greet the darkness of night.

Mice squeak as they run. Wolves howl at the moon. Trees rock with the wind. Man fades away to dream, As moonlight shines.

this all fades away. As day returns to fill the dark. Night shall come again When daylight falls. For now night must wait once more.

Areth walked on and on through the courtyard gazing at the two inner walls of Minas Tirith. Areth often wondered if he would have to fight in a reel battle one day. But Areth hopped that day would never come. "ARETH" Faromir was yelling from the top of the courtyard. Areth turned around to see Faromir in full metal armor. "What's wrong?" Areth asked Faromir. "A army of Urukhi Orcs cave trolls and ally fonts are coming you must fight Faromir yelled! Areth saw his brothers behind Faromir. "Areth hurry!" Bolnom yeld down him. "I'm coming" Areth replied. Areth ran up the stairs past Faromir and his brothers, he ran until he reached Emely's room he turned the doorknob and walked inside! Emely was sitting in a chair by the fire with her head in her hands crying. She looked up at the door her face lightened up at the site of Areth. Emely ran forward and kissed Areth. Emely turned around to face something. She turned back around with a pure gold helmet in her hand. "I want u to have this Areth!" Emely said. Areth took the helmet from her hands and kissed her again. "I will come back Emely I promise!" Areth said and turned around and walked out of Emely's room. Areth Rode out on a white dazzling horse, when they found the horse Areth was no where to be seen.

Chapter Five: Love in the dark

Emely paced down a corridor just outside the council room of her father. She watched she waited, then Emely overheard a war beaten voice tell King Aragorn, "many men lie dead outside Minas Tirith your majesty!". "How many?"the King asked. "At least ten hundred!" Faromir replied. "Anyone off the council?" Asked the King "No not that we know of yet sir!" said Faromir. "What about Areth and his brothers?" said King Aragorn. Faromir said nothing for many moments, then "One is badly wounded the other three are helping look for Areth!" said the steward. At those words Emely ran down the hall runing in too people as she went. She reached the main gate commanded the guards too open it. The gate was opened too let Emely pass. Emely could see Legolas on his white horse riding through the dead ranks. She walked forward, no she ran forward calling Areth's name as she went. Then she saw it gleaming in the sunlight just lying there was the helmet that she gave too Areth. Emely picked it up off the ground and fell too her knees. Then she heard gourds yelling. "SHOOT IT, KILL THAT URUKHI!" Emely spun around ,standing there right in front of her was the biggest Urukhi she had ever seen. It laughed like it was having fun then hit Emely square in the face. Emely felt herself being carried, she heard arrows whizzing by her, men shouting, then she heard Gimli's voice close by, then all went black. Emely awoke at the sounded of a deep growly voice. "Where is the human King?" The Urukhi demanded. "I...........Will...........Never.........tell...........you!" Areth said. The Urukhi kicked him hard in the face. "WHERE IS THE HUMAN KING!" IT YELLED. "You..........stupid........Uru.........khi........filth." Areth replied. Than Two huge Urukhi walked into the cell and picked Areth up by the throat and took him out of the cell. Emely was very cold the next few weeks knowing that Areth was somewhere in the same castle as she was. Than one day she heard voices than Legolas and Gimli were throne into the cell. Legolas grinned at Emely and sat down. She looked over at Gimli he grinned too. At that moment she knew that they were captured on porous. Over the next few days Legolas and Gimli explained their plans. Emely was sure they would escape, but she wasn't sure they would get too Areth. Than one morning Emely heard Areth's voice yelling in great pain. Emely started too cry, She stood up and wiped the tears from her face. Legolas and Gimli awoke. "Are we ready too try?" Legolas asked. Emely nodded and said "yes!" "Ok get ready!" Legolas replied. Legolas took a string out of a pocket on his side, he looped it around a bar and pulled back it cut strait through the metal. They ran down the passage killing any Orcs or Urukhi that got in there way. Than Emely heard it again, Areth yelling in dyer pain. She fell too her knees crying. Legolas saw her fall, he picked her up and continued on. Emely was holding her head like she wanted too pop it. Than there he was before them lying on the ground bleeding all over! Than he was gone just like that! Emely started too weep even more. They got away but just barley. Legolas hid Emely and Him, And Gimli went back for Areth. Emely moved through the bushes not making any sound. She found a horse, and rode on and on, on it until She got back too Minas Tirith. Emely still hearing Areth screaming in pain tried her best not too cry as she ran down the corridors of Minas Tirith. She reached her Fathers room and entered. Emely and The King disgust the matter in her room! **250,00 men of Gondor marched too there doom, they marched strait for the black tower not knowing that 700,000 Orcs Urukhi and trolls awaited them at the dark tower!**

Chapter six: Torn from the soul

_By my self, I'm all alone I'm out of touch I'm so afraid I've lost so much, If I hide my pride and let it all go on then they'll take from me 'till everything is gone. _Areth's body lay on the ground cuts on his back wrists and face. A black figure walked into the room where Areth lie. " On your feet little worm!" The figure said. Areth stood up as quickly as he could and spat blood at the figure. The biggest Urukhi Areth had ever seen stood in fron't of him. "This thing has got too be at least seven feet tall" it grabbed Areths throat and hulled him into a room that wasn't there before.

"Hello Areth son of Boromir, I've been waiting."


End file.
